marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man (MMU film)
Spider-Man is a fanfilm created by Max Carroll. The first entry into the Marvel Minimate Universe, the film revolves around 15-year old Peter Parker, an orphaned high schooler who pines after popular girl-next-door Mary Jane Watson. While on a science class field trip, Peter is bitten by an irradiated spider. As a result, Peter gains superhuman abilities, including increased strength, speed, and the abilities to scale walls and generate organic webbing. After his beloved Uncle Ben is murdered, the teenager realizes that he must use his newfound abilities to protect New York City. Meanwhile, billionaire futurist Adrian Toomes, a friend of the father of Peter's best friend Harry Osborn, learns of his company being sold to a rival. Donning an advanced wingset, equipped with military-grade prototype weapons, Adrian becomes a freakish "Vulture", who begins to terrorize the city. Peter, as Spider-Man, now must do battle with the Vulture, all while trying to express his true feelings for Mary Jane. Plot High-school sophomore Peter Parker lives with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben and is a school outcast. On a school field trip, he visits a neogenetics laboratory with his friend Harry Osborn and love interest, Mary Jane Watson. There, Peter is bitten by a genetically altered spider, mutated by radioactive rays. Shortly after arriving home, he becomes unconscious. Meanwhile, billionaire technology futurist Adrian Toomes, a friend of Harry's father, Norman, and head of Toomes Aerodynamics, develops a special wingset and harness to control them. The next morning, Peter finds that he is no longer near-sighted and his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds that his body can produce webs and his quickened reflexes let him avoid injury during a confrontation with Flash Thompson. Peter discovers he has developed superhuman speed, strength, the ability to stick to surfaces, and a heightened ability to sense danger. Brushing off Uncle Ben's advice that "With great power comes great responsibility," Peter thinks of impressing Mary Jane with a car. He enters an underground fighting tournament with a makeshift costume and wins his first match, but the promoter cheats him out of his money. When a thief suddenly raids the promoter's office, Peter allows him to escape. However, when Peter arrives home an hour later, he finds that Uncle Ben was killed by an intruder and his car stolen. Out of rage, Peter travels to the waterfront where the police are believed to be holding up the burglar. Peter then confronts the burglar, only to realize that it was the same thief he had let escape at the arena. Peter then kills the burglar by pushing him out of a window behind him and escapes. Upon learning that his business partner is trying to sell out the company behind Adrian's back, Adrian dons his wingset and murders him, seizing control over the entire company. Adrian then goes on a quest for more power, fame, and fortune. Upon graduating 10th grade, Peter begins using his abilities to fight injustice, donning a brand new costume and the persona of Spider-Man. J. Jonah Jameson, head of the tabloid newspaper the Daily Bugle, hires Peter as a freelance photographer, since he is the only person providing clear images of Spider-Man. Adrian, upon overhearing a diamond shipment to be transported through Times Square, suits up in his wingset and goes after them, leading to a confrontation with Spider-Man when he threatens innocent civilians. Jameson then subsequently dubs the mysterious thief "the Vulture". Angered by his exposure to the world, the Vulture attacks the Daily Bugle and abducts Spider-Man when he tries to intervine, ordering him to stay out of his way, but the hero refuses. At Thanksgiving dinner, May invites Mary Jane, Harry, Norman, and Adrian. During a discussion about Spider-Man, however, Peter claims that Spider-Man just tries to protect people, unintentionally revealing his own biggest weakness. The Vulture abducts Mary Jane from her home and holds her hostage on top of the Empire State Building. He then gives Spider-Man the option of saving Mary Jane or stopping him. Spider-Man manages to save Mary Jane, but the Vulture escapes and holds a bus of people hostage. Spider-Man tries to save them, but the Vulture takes this opportunity to kill his old foe, but is pelted by civilians who side with Spider-Man. Enraged, the Vulture grabs Spider-Man and brings him all the way to the top of the World Trade Center, where the two engage in a violent fistfight. The Vulture then promises that he will destroy everything that the wall crawler holds dear once he is unmasked, but an enraged Spider-Man overpowers and defeats the Vulture. The Vulture then reveals himself to be Adrian Toomes and begs for forgiveness. Just then, however, an orange smoke distracts Spider-Man long enough for a fully psychotic Adrian to attack him, but Spider-Man uses his spider sense to his advantage and easily bests Adrian. Spider-Man then delivers an unconscious Adrian to the NYPD. At Adrian's sentencing, Harry reveals that Oscorp has bought out Adrian's company as part of his will, and that for the time being, Norman would be leaving the United States for a trip Europe as part of a business run, thus leaving Harry temporarily in charge of the family company. Mary Jane then confesses her love for Peter, who hides his true feelings for her to protect her from Spider-Man's enemies. Peter then recalls his uncle's words about power and responsibility and accepts his new life as Spider-Man In a post-credits scene, Adrian is approached by an unidentified individual who offers him a place on "the Six". Development Sequels Gallery MMU Spider-Man.png|Spider-Man MMU Peter Parker.png|Peter Parker MMU Vulture.png|The Vulture MMU Mary Jane.png|Mary Jane Watson MMU Aunt May.png|Aunt May MMU Uncle Ben.png|Uncle Ben Category:Movies Category:Spider-Man Category:Created by MaxGoji